colasandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet
{Writer|PepsiCola99}} Primordius Magna is planet located in the Stellar Maximus System, in orbit around the star Stellar Maximus. Although the planet is located in the prime reality Matoran Universe, Primordius Magna is on the edge of the universe, and its orbit path intersects the Construct Multiverse. Therefore, about every 1/3 of a year, Primordius Magna disappears from the prime universe. History Primordius Magna was created by the great beings as a prototype planet for future planets in the Matoran Universe. Before Kentis Nui was sent to watch over the planet, the Titan Lords, offspring of the great beings, were sent to watch over the Universe. Primordius Magna contains all the same species of beings as the matoran Universe, including matoran, makuta, barraki, skakdi, vortixx. However, this "project" was abandoned by the Great Beings in favor of others projects. The Evolution of life Life slowly began to evolve in the primordial depths of the oceans. At first only Archea bacteria were present, but life kicked of around 43,000 BKT when all the clades of phyla evolved, the most advanced among them the Bio-Chordates. Life continued to evolve and flourish in the sea, but eventually, around 36,000 BKT, the Bio-Chrodates took the first pioneering steps onto land, and thus, Rahi evolved. Primordius Magna regained the attention of the Great Beings when the Craydaxians, a sapient and sophisticated species, began to build an empire. Seeing that the planet was under the reign of a species, that was, in the minds of the Great Beings, unfit rulers, Murtaavak was sent to put a stop to their reign. In 26,000, Murtaavak created the matoran, a new idea Great beings across the universe had been itching to create. To protect the matoran, and other inhabitance, seven Titan Lords were created. Once it became clear matoran were the dominant species on the planet, other sapient species such as , , and Barraki were created. Known Locations The Northern Continent The Northern continent is the largest Continent in all Primordius Magna It is bordered to the north by the Northern Sea, to the east by the Eastern Protodermis Ocean, and to the west and south by the Southern Protodermis Ocean. At 250,000 square miles and with a total population estimated at nearly 900 million beings across two city-states and some 700 villages, it is the largest and most densely populated continent on the planet. The first beings to live on The North Continent were the Craydaxians who began to arrive during the last glacial period around 30,000 BKT during the global expanding of their empire. Around 26,000 BKT, Matoran created by 6,000, Murtaavak were placed upon the Northern Continent. With the help of the Great Beings, the Matoran began to colonize more and more of the Northern content, driving the Craydaxians out all together.They differentiated into a number of diverse cultures and communities across the continent. The largest and most advanced settlement was in a location that would later become Metru Major. Metru Major was chosen as the throne for the Seven Titan Lords and it was under their reign the first two Matoran city-states were established: Metru's Minor and Major. Metru Major Metru Major is the largest and most populous urban agglomerations in all Primordius Magna. Its population is estimated 9,000,000 residents. Metru Major is the Metropolis center of global economics on Primordius with a gross domestic product of 53,675,456 PMC. Chiefly populated by the Matoran race, Metru Major is governed by a council of Turaga selected through a long and testing process. Although a predominantly capitalist economy, Metru Major is known to have several government-owned industry monopolies, as well as an extensive labor union. Metru Major Slightly smaller that Metru Major, Metru Minor is the second most populous urban agglomerations in all Primordius Magna. Its population is estimated 6,000,000 residents. With a gross domestic product of 25,602,495 PMC, Metu Minor's economy is second only to Metru Major. Unlike it's sister city-state, Metru Minor is primarily a military city governed with a socialist philosophy. Due to the monetary relationships between legislators and armed forces on political contributions, political approval for military spending, lobbying to support bureaucracies, and oversight of the industry, Metru Minor is sometimes referred to as a military-industrial complex. All industry is government owned and workers our hired by officials. Southern Continent Odinax Meldor Fadin Nui Other Islands *Arcajax *Craydaxia *Garghi Nui *Gonda Nui *Nagania Nui *Mala *Mazca Nui See Also *Primordius Magna/Saga *Primordius Magna Timeline